The Worst of Times
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Terra finally wakes up to find himself sitting in a throne room, dressed in black and surrounded by strange men who all seem to respect him for some reason... Cowritten with Sailorstar165.  Warnings: Slight spoilers for Birth by Sleep and Xemsai


The Worst of Times

:::::

Chapter 1

::::::

Xemnas sat in his throne in The Room Where Nothing Gathers like usual. He had his speech memorized for this morning as he was going to review some of  
Organization member's lack of motivation and failure at recent missions. He eyes landed on the blue-haired Berserker, who portalled in not soon after himself, the only one he could truly count on anymore. He nodded towards the Berserker with a rare 'pleased' smile gracing his lips, "Number VII, early as usual."

Saix nodded right back, "Of course Superior, I can only wish the others could follow my example."

Xemnas sighed as he waited...minutes went by and almost ten full minutes before Demyx, the last member to arrive, portalled in, "Good tidings my Organization..."

As usual, Xemnas's mouth opened and everyone but Saix's brains shut off. Xemnas only ever ranted about how they weren't working hard enough or how they needed more hearts or how Kingdom Hearts was nearing completion. They didn't really need to pay attention to get the gist of the speech. They only ever needed to listen to the ending remarks to know what was actually important in the twenty minute rant.

Though something strange happened. Suddenly Xemnas went silent and held his

forehead.

"Sir?" Saix frowned at his superior. "Are you quite all right?"

Xemnas blinked a few times, then looked around the huge room. "...What was I just saying?"

"You were telling us how we weren't collecting enough hearts for Kingdom Hearts, sir."

The Nobody stared at the blue-haired Nobody for a moment, then looked around the room again at the others, a little stunned. "Um... Are we evil?"

That took Axel, who'd only been half-listening, by surprise. "Of course we're evil! Why do you think we're dressed in black and collecting hearts?"

Xemnas' face frowned a very sad frown as he rubbed his temples, "I ...why am I here?..." He looked around the room in a puzzled manner, making all who weren't paying attention - stare at their leader. 

Xigbar seemed to notice something the others didn't, a similarity he had encountered before, "Superior? Dude?" 

Xemnas didn't respond, he just continued holding his head and muttering to himself. So Xigbar tried another tactic, "Terra?"

This time Xemnas, or more accurately Terra, turned his head. "Do I know you?" he asked. Last time he'd seen Xigbar, the man hadn't been as old, or had an eye patch.

Xigbar grinned, "Alright I know what's going on." He smirked in a cocky way and pointed to himself, "Braig." 

X-Terra seemed to understand him and nodded, "Ohhh...now I get it, this is a place for the Apprentices." 

Saix growled, being out of the loop did not sit well with him, "Can someone explain to me what's going on? Superior are you alright?" 

Said man turned to him, staring at him for a few moments before asking, "Aqua?"

If it were possible for a Nobody to feel anger, Saix felt it now. He dived at Xemnas-Terra and slapped him across the face before portalling out.

Terra touched his face where the slap still made his cheek throb. "What'd I do?"

Xigbar burst out laughing, tears spilling down his chest, "You just pissed off your boyfriend that's what you did!" 

Terra blinked, frowning, "What boyfriend?...What are you talking about Braig?" 

Demyx, being the bright fellow he was, piped in, "What's a Braig?" 

Luxord rolled his eyes, "Pay attention to the meeting luv. It's Xigbar." 

Demyx's mouth formed an 'ohhhhhh' shape as he stayed silent, watching the new drama. 

Axel however, was never one for silence and he portalled onto Terra's throne, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "So you're not Xemnas anymore huh?"

"Who the hell is Xemnas?" Terra asked, thoroughly confused. "And who the hell are you? Do you have personal space issues?"

Axel chuckled while pointing to himself, "A-X-E-L. Axel, got it memorized." He then pointed to Terra and said, "X-E-M-N-A-S. That's you." 

Terra just sunk further in his chair, "I'm surrounded by insane people!" He looked terrified. 

Vexen burst out laughing for once, causing the other's to go silent while his demented laughter bounced off of the walls.

"Oh, this is rich!" the scientist cried. "It seems out wonderful Superior has gotten amnesia again!"

"Again?" Terra repeated. "No, I don't have amnesia. I know perfectly well who I am. I might not know where I am at the moment, but I still have some memory."

Roxas choked, echoeing Terra, "Again? When did he have it before?" 

Terra sighed, looking down at the ground far below and decided to take his chances, he jumped down and landed gracefully, which surprised him. "Maybe this body isn't too bad..." He made to go towards the door... 

Demyx blinked, "Is the meeting over now?" That's all that mattered to the Nocturne.

"As far as I'm concerned it is." Larxene teleported out, as did more than half the organization.

Xigbar stayed around and portalled after Terra, to keep an eye on the awaken keyblader. Vexen pulled out a notepad and rapidly started writing while Xaldin and the other 'Originals' sat in silence. 

Terra found himself wandering down light colored yet bleak hallways, unsure where to go, he spotted a head of blue hair and dashed to catch up to who he assumed was Aqua.

"Hey Aqua!" Terra called.

The person turned around, and the face was anything but Aqua's. "Damn it, Superior! I'm not Aqua! Get it through your skull!"

Terra blinked. "Oh. Then who are you, exactly?"

Irritated, Saix grabbed Terra's face and pulled him into a kiss. "You're fucking lover, moron!"

Terra froze, his eyes growing wide as a wet and warm muscle was shoved abruptly into his mouth, tasting his mouth before being yanked out and the man frowned, his scar creasing as Terra stood there stunned, not knowning what to do. Terra blankly stared at him before touching his lips, his mouth feeling defiled yet...well he wasn't quite sure yet, "So I'm gay?" 

A flicker of something akin to an expression of hurt flashed across Saix's features before being pushed aside, his natural defenses coming back up and his stoic expression returning, "Yes you are Sir." 

Terra paused, "But Aqua. I liked her." The man with blue hair had turned around and responded coldly, "Maybe you're bi. Who knows? Why do you intend on making her a nobody?"

"What's a Nobody?"

"Beings that don't have hearts. Like us." Saix turned away again, his shoulders shaking.

Terra approached the blue-haired man carefully. "Are you crying."

"No."

Terra got a little closer, touching his shoulders, "Are you sure-" 

"YES I'M SURE DAMMIT!" The man had whipped around, fresh trails of tears running down his cheeks from golden eyes that were now glowing. Terra took a few steps back, smiling lightly, "You lied." Saix glared at him intensely before huffing lightly, looking to the side as he quickly wiped his tears away with his gloved hand. Terra felt bad, this person was obviously important to him...in some way, in a romantic way, he looked at the ground, "I'm sorry I'm not what I was." 

Saix looked up, eyeing him suspiciously as if Terra had some kind of hidden meaning behind his words, "So...the Superior isn't coming back?" 

Terra sighed, shrugging weakly, "I suppose not."

Then I suppose it's over between us." Saix turned and started walking away, but Terra grabbed his hand. "What?" he snapped.

"Saix, where in this castle are you going? We have a meeting!"

The bluenette stared at Xemnas for a moment. "Superior, sir... You are the Superior, aren't you?"

"Who the hell else would I be?" Xemnas demanded. Yep, he was back, and seemingly he had no idea he'd been switched out for a few minutes. "Now hurry up to that-"

Saix tackled him to the ground and burried his face in his chest. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Saix shook his head. "Nothing, sir. The meeting's already over."

Xemnas blinked in a confused way, "What? I don't remember giving a...why am I being hugged to death?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Saix. 

Saix blushed, twirling his thumbs lightly for a moment, "You kind of ummm...maybe it'd be best if Xigbar explained it to you. 'Braig' seemed to know things." 

Xemnas' eyes went wide and then narrowed, "I see. Saix if you could?" He motioned towards his pinned arms and body, which Saix was straddling. 

Saix grinned a little, smirking, "Honestly, I don't mind." He purred in a seductive way while squirming purposely on top of him. 

Xemnas chuckled, "Hmmm...maybe we could do something about this later?" Saix nodded, "Of course." He got off and offered a hand to help the other up. 

Xemnas took it and ran a hand through Saix's blue locks before turning towards the Grey Area, "Until later then."


End file.
